El día que me declare a Miyako
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Ken Ichijouji no sabe lo que siente por su amiga Miyako desde hace algunos días no logra verla como su valiosa amiga... hasta que comprende estar enamorado de ella [mal summary pasen y leean]


**saludos , este es mi primer fic de Digimon asi como de la pareja  
>espero les guste, a decir verdad digimon es mi anime favorito desde joven<br>y por fin me inspire a escribir de dos de mis personajes favoritos,**

**espero les guste mucho a los fans de digimon asi como de ken y miyako...**

* * *

><p>[Inoue Miyako (Yolei) x Ken Ichijouji]<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ El día que me declare a Miyako ~<strong>

Estábamos ya en la universidad, asistíamos a la misma clases y los mismos cursos inclusos ayudábamos al club de computación aunque pertenecíamos a diferentes club ella estaba en el club de lectura junto a un grupo pequeño y yo aún practicaba el futbol aunque estaba seguro mi profesión estaba en otro lugar así qui solo era un pasatiempo más, pero para mí los días en los que comenzamos a pasar tiempo junto a ella me hizo sentir extraño,

Ella seguía como siempre la chica impulsiva y alegre que me daba un empujón a seguir adelante en mi sueño de entrar a la policía y convertirme en un detective de los mejores en Japón, pero había algo extraño en la víspera del invierno, un día mientras íbamos de regreso a casa ella usualmente comenzaba a usar el cabello caído a los lados por la mitad y un mechón sobre su ojo izquierdo todo tras las orejas y se veía más bonita que no hacía caso a lo que decía desconcentrándome muchas veces durante nuestro camino a casa esa tarde de noviembre…

-estas bien ken- _mirándolo muy de cercas_-

-¿he? ¿Si, porque lo preguntas_?- mirándola_ -

-te noto algo distante, ¿acaso piensan en algo?, ¿te sucede algo?-

-no, no es nada descuida Miyako estoy bien-

-seguro, si quieres puedo irme sola es mejor te des prisa por llegar a casa si te encuentras mal-

-no descuida estoy bien te prometí llevarte a casa y lo hare-

-está bien, entonces vamos-

Al notar su sonrisa me hiso sentir sonrojado y girar los ojos al frete en el camino, ella realmente me estaba haciendo sentir nervioso últimamente, pero ¿por qué?, intente calmarme e ir junto a ella todo el camino hasta que paramos frete a una pastelería y ella se quedó mirando el mostrador...

-¿qué sucede Miyako?-

-bueno vi ese pastel y creí seria bueno que lo comprara y lo compartiremos Hawkmon, Wormmon, tu y yo, ¿Qué te parece ken?-

-si está bien-

-bien entonces lo comprare, espero vayas con Wormmon-

-claro después de dejarte en tu casa iré a buscarlo y regresare-

-es una promesa no la vayas a romper-

-descuida es una promesa jamás te fallaría-

-ya veo, -_mirando dentro de la tienda_- bien entrare a comprarlo no tardo-

Me sentía extraño, ¿porque últimamente me sentía extraño junto a ella? cuando siempre hemos estado juntos, desde que me mude ella aun siguió en contacto conmigo, cuando más joven fue la primera en hablarme por medio de un mensaje, ¿porque ahora me sentía extraño?, no lograba comprenderlo aun,

Después de esperar a Miyako y que comprara el pastel que vio antes la deje en su casa y me fui a mi casa a buscar a Wormmon para regresar a casa de Miyako, después de un rato debido a la distancia y el trafico vial ida y vuelta llegue a casa de Miyako y fui a su departamento y después de llamar un rato al timbre ella abrió...

-ken has llegado entren-

-claro gracias por invitarnos-

-vamos no agradezca entra siéntete como en casa-

-está bien-

Había recuperado la confianza al saber estaría con ella y su familia seguro estaría todo bien, al entrar no vi a nadie más, supongo sus padre estaba en el negocio y sus hermanos estaría en su habitación o algo así…

-Wormmon, ken bienvenidos-

-hola Hawkmon –saludando ambos al mismo tiempo-

-perdón que la familia de Miyako no esté pero se fueron de vacaciones y Miyako ira después de terminar el curso-

-que, eso quiere decir que está sola-

-claro que no ken Hawkmon esta con ella-

-así es yo puedo cuidar bien de Miyako sin problemas-

-bien he traído el pastel y algo de té-

No, no estaba mal en mi teoría sin contar a Hawkmon quien era su compañero Digimon y a Wormmon, estábamos solos, de nuevo me sentía extraño, realmente no entiendo por qué me siento así, acaso, ¿me gustara Miyako? no claro que no ella es una valiosa amiga mía aunque si fuera así porque pienso en que me gusta o un problema, no debo estar confundido,

-ken quieres ver una película mientras comemos este pastel-

-¿he?, si claro está bien como desees Miyako-

Calma, estaba demostrando incomodidad solo esperaba ella no se diera cuenta, me senté junto a ella en el sofá a mirar una película después de cada quien tener un trozo de un pastel de chocolate muy delicioso acompañado de un té verde muy dulce y caliente,

Mientras la película avanzaba apareció una escena donde los protagonista se besaba, jamás me habían incomodado o interesado es tipo de situaciones pero ahora estar junto a ella tan cercas me hacía sonrojar y darle un poco la espalda, no quería se diera cuenta me había sonrojado un poco…

-¿hey Ken?-

-sí que sucede Miyako_- mirándola pero a la barbilla para no encontrarse con sus ojos_-

-ha estado extraño conmigo últimamente, ¿te sucede algo?-

-¿qué dices?_- mirando a los dos Digimons que se habían quedado dormidos-_

-si compre este pastel es para saber que te sucede ¿acaso no quieres ser mi amigo?, habla ¿porque me evitas?, ¿porque ya no estás tan cercas como antes?-

-bueno yo…tal vez_...- sin saber que responderle al verla molesta-_

-responde ya-

-Miyako_…- mirándola de reojo-_

-ya me moleste contigo -_cruzándose de brazos_- si no te importa mi amistad entonces no quiero me hables no quiero estés así de extraño conmigo siempre si no me quieres decir es mejor que te vayas de buena vez-

-Miyako me gustas-

sin pensarlo al verla molesta como cuando nos vimos antes de jóvenes no soporte más, no quería perder su amistad y su confianza así que sin poder pensar bien lo que diría salió _un "me gustas"_…

-¿q-que has dicho ken_?- sonrojada-_

Ella me miro sorprendida pero pude notar sus mejillas coloradas, así es ahora si estaba seguro que me sentía extraño por una buena razón, me había comenzado gustar Miyako y comenzaba a notar lo muy hermosa que era y siempre había sido…

-perdona por estar así pero últimamente me siento nervioso junto a ti pero es solo porque Miyako me gusta, me gustas mucho- _mirándola a los ojos-_

-yo…también me gustas ken a decir verdad desde hace mucho pero siempre creí solo me mirabas como una buena amiga-

-tal vez antes, pero ahora me gustas, Miyako quieres ser mi novia, sé que no es la gran confesión pero…-

-si claro ken, quiero ser tu novia-

Me sentía feliz, ahora me sentía mejor podía verla a los ojos como antes, y tomarla de la mano, realmente estaba enamorado y era feliz de ello además de ser aceptado por él ya que es quien mejor me conoce desde muy joven, me alegra haberme declarado y entender por fin que me gusta Miyako Inoue.

* * *

><p><strong>espero sea del agrado mi primer fic de ellos,<br>realmente a a mi me gusto escribirlo,espero igual a ustedes leerlo...**

** MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~  
><strong>


End file.
